


Moira

by lazbobthing



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Basically happy ending everything because I fucking can, F/M, Gen, I might do more if I'm inspired, Oberyn doesn't die because nope, Other, SanSan would only have interesting kids, Sandor is endlessly amused by his child, The child of Sansa and Sandor is a fiery little shit, idek, possibly a one shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3757789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazbobthing/pseuds/lazbobthing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Born on a humid summer night, the first child of Sandor Clegane and Sansa Stark comes into the world with not a wail, but a tiny roar.<br/>[Unrepentant silliness and fluff, probably many characters acting out of character, but sue me, there are no happy endings in Game of Thrones, so I'm making my own.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moira

The daughter of Sandor Clegane and Sansa Stark, Lady of Winterfell, is born late at night during summer. She comes into the world not bawling, but roaring, even if her roar is eerily similar to a wail.  
A tuft of light brown or auburn hair upon her head, piercing blue grey eyes, and a stern scowl on her chubby little cheeks. One of her first acts in the world is to nail her father in the nose with a tiny hand, huffing unhappily.  
Sandor almost laughs until he cries. There lies a fire burning in little Moira Clegane Stark’s eyes, and despite his wife’s fond, exasperated look, he knows Sansa agrees.

When she is three years old, she meets her uncle Jon for the first time, when he visits Winterfell.  
The toddler sizes up her pretty uncle with narrowed eyes and pursed lips, as Jon lifts her up for the first time.  
By now, her hair is as red as her mother’s but her attitude and personality are eerily a mix of her mysterious and impudent aunt Arya (who visits rarely from Braavos, her not husband Jagen at her side,) and her father, a fact that exasperated her mother and amused the hound.

Moira stared at Jon. Jon stared back, eyes wide, if only by a fraction. 

Then the toddler smacks him straight in his pouty lips, and declares, “Stupid! No sad!" 

Jon just stands there, flabbergasted and utterly taken with his niece, while his brother in law howls with laughter, and his sister buries her face in a hand. Samuel Tarley is no help at all, giggling like an idiot at the look on John’s face.

She is five years old when they are visited by Bran and Rickton, the latter entangled with a sweet engagement with Shireen Baratheon.

Moira takes one look at Hodor, and he stares back at her.

"Hodor,” He says.

“Hodor.” Moira parrots, tilting her head.  
Hodor blinks at her, as do Osha, Rickton, Shireen, and Bran.

“Hodor?” The mammoth of a man glances about, bewilderedly at his companions.

“Hodor!” Moira insists, tugging on his sleeve. Hodor lifts her, a smile blossoming on his features. 

“Hodor? Hodor hodor!” He grins at the fiesty child, who pipes up in return, “Hodor, hodor hodor hodor, hodor!”

“Looks like the little lass speaks Hodor,” Osha is laughing outright, leaning against Rickton, who isn't even bothering to hide his sniggers.  
Sandor’s snickering is barely muffled behind his wife, who just looks resigned, her face hidden by her palm. 

When she is ten years old, Winterfell is visited by Ser Brienne of Tarth, Ser Podrick Payne, and Ser Jaime Lannister, Hand of Queen Daenerys Targaryen, who took the Throne with the aid of Tyrion Lannister, Jaime, and Ser Davos Seaworth, after the War at the Wall ended with the death of Stannis Baratheon.

Tyrion Lannister and Davos had met in a port in Slavers bay, and after hearing tales of the noble Targaryen queen, gone for an audience. Her noble spirit, her gentle heart and kindly disposition had swayed the men to her cause, and with their help, she was seated upon the Iron throne with very little bloodshed. With Tywin dead, and Cersei's spirit broken, there was little resistance from the remaining Lannisters. Margery Tyrell was disappointed and upset at her chance for being queen gone, but upon meeting the Mother of Dragons, an instant connection was formed and a life long friendship. 

Moira stomped over to Brienne and her party, followed by her smirking father and fondly exasperated mother, the fiery little red head holding a wooden sword up at the blonde knight.

"I'm going to be a better knight then you when I grow up!" She proclaims, fierce and confident in the way that children always are. Brienne stared down at her like she'd never seen a child before, eyes wide, her husband Jaime cackling at her side, Podrick trying and failing to hide his snickering.


End file.
